koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi (army)
The Orochi army is an alliance that remains exclusive to the Warriors Orochi series. Any units in this force solely follow Orochi. In the first game, they worked on dominating the other forces. Following Orochi's defeat, the remnants of his army worked to revive their lord. They often serve as the final opponents for each force. In the Japanese script, all of the subordinate generals in the army are named after supernatural beings, ghosts, or demons from China or Japan. They follow different naming motifs in the English script. Dodomeki clones are named after spiders, the Gyuki clones are named after minerals, and the generic serpent generals are named after snakes. Story Long before the games begin, Orochi was a malevolent entity who was sealed away by the Mystics. Being bored with the mystic realm, Da Ji decides to free the seal placed over him at Mt. Wu Xi to entertain herself. Defeating Sun Wukong and San Zang to release the petrification placed over him, Orochi is freed. Although newly awakened and not at his full vitality, his strength exceeds her expectations and she swears to serve under him with her demonic allies. Thwarting Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, and Nu Wa quick response to his release, they escape to the mortal realm. Shortly before his arrival, Orochi warps time and space to create the new world he desires. Dominating over various factions to seek a worthy opponent, he quickly becomes the undisputed ruler of the new world after defeating the Mystics a second time. However, the heroes of the Three Kingdoms and Sengoku Jidai band together to stop him. Their alliance along with the discontent among his army's ranks causes Orochi's death. Da Ji, intent on planning her lord's resurrection, evades capture, revives Kiyomori Taira, and befriends Himiko. She uses whatever tricks she has to keep the Orochi loyalists together, even sacrificing herself to the coalition forces so that Himiko can be used to power Kiyomori's resurrection ritual. When Orochi is resurrected, he resumes his goal of seeking powerful heroes to fight. This time, he seems more intent to return to eternal slumber as he dreads his second chance at life. He is once again stopped and presumably dies a second time. Years after, Orochi's essence transformed into a being called the Hydra, seeking to destroy the dimensional world. Kiyomori is resurrected by the Hydra believing it to be Orochi's new form. The serpent forces then began taking over the world killing any human that stood in their path. It lasted until Ma Chao, Sima Zhao, and Hanebi Takenaka remained. But due to Kaguya's intervention, the destruction caused by the triumphant serpent forces is gradually mitigated or undone entirely. Warriors Orochi The officers listed here are the ones who remain with Orochi by the end of each story. Leader *Orochi Allies *Da Ji *Keiji Maeda *Dong Zhuo *Masamune Date *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Kotarō Fūma *Sima Yi Subordinate Generals *Yan Baihu *Chen Lan *Sadatsugu Tsutsui *Minbu Satomi *Shigemoto Makake *Kazutada Nakamura *Zhang Ji *Mi Feng *Yang Huai *Cao Xing *Tatsuoki Saito *Yan Pu *Yoshimasa Oka *Magobei Fuse *Sadaoki Ise *Yasuie Namikawa *Zhong Hui *Xing Daorong *Lu Kang *Lu Xiang *Lu Kuang *Yan Yu *Lei Bo *Wen Pin *Wei Xu *Gao Shun *Zhang Yan *Song Xian *Hu Che Er *Li Jue *Li Su *Li Meng *Xu Rong *Hua Xiong *Shigenaga Katakura *Mitsuyasu Shinura *Mitsunao Tateoka *Mitsushige Nobesawa *Nagayuki Miyoshi *Kazuhide Nakamura *Kazutada Nakamura *Murashige Araki *Tomomichi Iwanari *Mitsuuji Ujiie *Hidetsuna Sukenobe *Tsunamoto Oniniwa *Tsunenaga Hasekura *Hidemune Date Reptilian Generals *Boomslang/Ongyoki (隠形鬼) *Hognose/Kinki (金鬼) *Hooknose/Fuuki (風鬼) *Patchnose/Suiki (水鬼) *Copperhead/Onmoraki (陰摩羅鬼) *Lancehead/Itsumade (以津真天) *Bushmaster/Zhu Tun She (猪豚蛇) *Urutu/Senri (仙狸) *Yellowbelly/Tesso (鉄鼠) *Keelback/Hsiushe (修陀) *Sidewinder/Shōjō (猩々) *Diamondback/Mizuchi (蛟) *Coachwhip/Nozuchi (野槌) *Cottonmouth/Yomotsu-Ikusa (黄泉軍) *Mamushi/Fei Tou Man (飛頭蛮) Warriors Orochi 2 (Orochi) This section refers to the army's ranks during the Orochi story mode. Leader *Orochi Allies *Da Ji *Dong Zhuo *Keiji Maeda *Kotarō Fūma *Mitsunari Ishida *Masamune Date *Sun Ce *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Zhuge Liang *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Sun Quan *Sun Shangxiang *Da Qiao *Zhou Tai *Cao Pi *Zhenji *Cao Ren *Zhang Liao *Xu Huang *Zhang He *Pang De *Sima Yi *Hattori Hanzo *Ina Subordinate Generals *Sun Qian *Guo Si *Fa Zheng *Ma Liang *Ma Su *Mi Zhu *Zhu Zhi *Dong Xi *Naomasa Ii *Zhu Huan *Zhuge Luo *Jiang Wan *Fei Yi *Yang Yi *Niu Fu *Fan Chou Reptilian Generals *Boomslang/Ongyoki (隠形鬼) *Hognose/Kinki (金鬼) *Hooknose/Fuuki (風鬼) *Patchnose/Suiki (水鬼) *Copperhead/Onmoraki (陰摩羅鬼) *Lancehead/Itsumade (以津真天) *Bushmaster/Zhu Tun She (猪豚蛇) *Urutu/Senri (仙狸) *Yellowbelly/Tesso (鉄鼠) *Keelback/Hsiushe (修陀) *Sidewinder/Shōjō (猩々) *Diamondback/Mizuchi (蛟) *Coachwhip/Nozuchi (野槌) *Cottonmouth/Yomotsu-Ikusa (黄泉軍) *Mamushi/Fei Tou Man (飛頭蛮) Dodomeki Generals *Dodomeki *Leaflifter/Gyakuki (瘧鬼) *Sheetweaver/Qiongji (窮奇) *Huntsman/Jiang Si (僵死) *Bloodleg/Kyūki (窮鬼) Gyuki Generals *Levyne/Zhuyin (燭陰) Warriors Orochi 2 (Orochi X) The following lists the ranks for the resurrected Orochi. Leader *Orochi X Allies *Kiyomori Taira *Sun Wukong *Himiko *Benkei *Da Ji *Keiji Maeda *Dong Zhuo *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Masamune Date *Sima Yi Subordinate Generals *Yu Jin *Sima Zhao *Wang Lang *Kojuro Katakura *Shigenaga Katakura *Tsunamoto Oniniwa *Shigezuna Date *Hidemune Date *Kageyori Yashiro *Shigemoto Makake *Munezane Shiroishi *Dokyu Yamagami *Masayo Ito *Norisada Ueda Reptilian Generals *Boomslang/Ongyoki (隠形鬼) *Hognose/Kinki (金鬼) *Hooknose/Fuuki (風鬼) *Patchnose/Suiki (水鬼) *Copperhead/Onmoraki (陰摩羅鬼) *Lancehead/Itsumade (以津真天) *Bushmaster/Zhu Tun She (猪豚蛇) *Urutu/Senri (仙狸) *Yellowbelly/Tesso (鉄鼠) *Keelback/Hsiushe (修陀) *Sidewinder/Shōjō (猩々) *Diamondback/Mizuchi (蛟) *Coachwhip/Nozuchi (野槌) *Cottonmouth/Yomotsu-Ikusa (黄泉軍) *Mamushi/Fei Tou Man (飛頭蛮) Dodomeki Generals *Dodomeki *Goldenrod/Akuru (悪樓) *Leaflifter/Gyakuki (瘧鬼) *Sheetweaver/Qiongji (窮奇) *Harvestman/Jue Yuan (攫猿) *Huntsman/Jiang Si (僵死) *Stripeleg/Inugami Gyōbu (隠神刑部) *Bloodleg/Kyūki (窮鬼) *Wishbone/Ikai (蝟怪) *Tangleweb/Gong Fu (蚣蝮) *Hammerjaw/Hundun (渾沌) *Suntiger/Enenra (煙々羅) *Orbweaver/Eritategoromo (襟立衣) *Spinyback/Ya Zi (睚眦) *Redback/Goshōrō (蜈蚣姥) Gyuki Generals *Gyuki *Feldspar/Suan Ni (狻猊) *Nosean/Yato-no-Kami (夜刀神) *Galena/Monjabi (亡者火) *Botryogen/Rinshō (鱗舐) *Ytterbite/Ma Ban She (馬絆蛇) *Dioptase/Taowu (檮杌) *Levyne/Zhuyin (燭陰) *Massicot/Xiu Zhe Deng (銹着等) *Periclase/Chishou (螭首) *Travertine/Suanyu (酸与) *Coltan/Makenuki (魔計奴鬼) *Bismuth/Du Zu Gui (独足鬼) *Morion/Wei Heyu (偽何歟) *Kornerupine/Taotie (饕餮) See Also * Unit Types (Warriors Orochi) Gallery File:Orochiwarriorsoldier.png|Common foot-soldier in Orochi's army Category:Alliances